Bath tub grab bars are known in the art. They are commonly used by elderly persons, injured or infirm persons, to assist in getting into and out of a bath tub. Because bath tubs are known to become slippery when wet, such grab bars may also be used by others to help maintain balance while in the bath tub.
Tub grab bars may also be used by persons who are bathing, to assist in placing one's self into a sitting position in the tub, and to assist in getting up from the tub after the bath. As such, grab bars must be substantially self supporting, and must have sufficient strength to support a person's full weight from various angles.
One known type of bath tub grab bar includes a pair of tub gripping portions which are connected by a main body portion. The main body portion includes an upwardly extending handle. The main body also includes a threaded rod and a complementary threaded hollow member for clamping the grab bar to the bath tub. The grab bar includes a single balancing element which extends generally transverse relative to the handle, to provide balance for the grab bar. The balancing element is outside of the grab bar body.
Another known grab bar includes an upwardly extending handle and a clamping mechanism. The grab bar is supported by a single, angle-like member which is mounted to the grab bar at about the clamp. The single support which is external of the grab bar body, serves to balance the grab bar when in use.
Notwithstanding known tub grab bars, there continues to be a need for a tub grab bar which includes at least one upwardly extending handle, and which further includes at least two, spaced apart stabilizing elements for stabilizing the grab bar prior to and after the grab bar has been secured to the bath tub wall. Preferably, the stabilizing elements are formed as part of, and internal to, the grab bar body. In a preferred configuration, such a grab bar is readily installed and removed from the bath tub wall by a single clamping operation.